


William Poindexter is an Idiot

by Elvarya85



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also nursey and dex are dating and living in the attic bc im that kind of nurseydex trash, and nursey gets really stressed about it, dex gets into fights sometimes, injured!dex, nursey acting like a literal nurse, rated t for super mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvarya85/pseuds/Elvarya85
Summary: Dex gets into a fight and gets injured during a game. Nothing too serious, but it's enough to stress Nursey out enough to make him angry. He'll still take care of Dex, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wanted to write some hurt/comfort idk

“You’re a goddamn idiot, Poindexter.”

Dex winced, though it wasn’t because of Nursey’s words, which really didn’t have much bite to them. He was wincing as Nursey was helping him out of his clothes, carefully lifting his shirt over his head and wincing at the smattering of bruises running across Dex’s torso.

“A goddamn idiot,” Nursey repeated. “I’m amazed you didn’t crack a rib. I told you not to get into it with that guy.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“He’s like three times your size.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And then you got into a fight with him!”

“I mean, I didn-”

“You dropped your gloves first, Dex, so don’t even.”

He was helping Dex onto the bed now, the bottom bunk because no way was he getting up to the top bunk in his condition, not that Nursey minded. Even annoyed as hell at him, he’d still rather cuddle up with Dex than sleep alone.

Dex tried to shrug, only to wince at the action. “Can we just call all this punishment enough, then?”

Nursey grumbled, grabbing the bottle of extra strength ibuprofen and shaking out two tablets. He grabbed the bottle of water off the nightstand and handed it to Dex. “Drink. All of it.”

Dex took it, draining half the bottle in one go. “You gonna be pissed at me much longer?”

Nursey glared. “A bit longer.”

“Nursey, I’m fine-”

“Yeah, well, I worry about you, Will. That guy could have really hurt you.” That shut Dex up real fast, and he looked down at his hands guiltily. “Promise me you won’t do that again? I don’t want you to actually wind up in the hospital next time.”

“I’ve had to go to the hospital before,” Dex pointed out.

“Accidents are one thing. Getting pummeled into a small puddle on the ice because you’re an idiot with a deathwish is another.”

Dex sighed. “Okay, I won’t do it again.”

“You promise?” He looked at him seriously.

“Yeah, I promise.”

Nursey stared at him for another second, then nodded, visibly relaxing. “Good. Now, finish the rest of your water.”

“Yes, Derek.”

Nursey smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his forehead. “You need anything else, baby?”

“Mmm, just you.”

Nursey smiled. “Yeah, gimme a minute to change.” He handed Dex the laptop. “Pull up Netflix for us, I don’t care what.”

He quickly changed into sweats and one of Dex’s ratty old shirts that Nursey had long since claimed as his own. Dex was sitting propped up by the pillows, and Nursey grabbed a couple more from the top bunk and slid in next to Dex. He leaned in to kiss his cheek, then his lips when Dex turned his head. “I love you, Dexy.”

Dex smiled at him. “Yeah, yeah, love you too, Der-bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, here or on [tumblr](http://nonbinarybuckys.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
